Cosmetic materials such as those used for cosmetic foundation or finishing are typically provided as a compacted or a loose material. Loose materials, including loose powder, are becoming more common in part because loose material provides improved coverage of the material on a surface. The loose material may be provided in a container with a base, cover, and perforated divider or sifter so that the container may be opened and the powder may be shaken out of the perforations and applied to an applicator.
A typical loose powder container will have a means for opening and closing the cover, such as a threaded screw-type mechanism. Some containers may also include a sealing platform, internal lid, or rotating sifter held in place over the perforated divider. These features prevent loose material from moving up through the perforations during handling and/or jostling of the container, such as the movements associated with carrying the container in a handbag, pocket, or purse.
Although some users apply cosmetic products in their homes without concern for time, many apply cosmetic products hurriedly, for instance while driving a car, using a public restroom, working in an office, walking, or taking a break. In these uses, interfacing with additional features and locking mechanisms can become burdensome for the user, especially when the vessel contains a fine powder. The multiple internal components and locking mechanism in some loose powder compacts may make it difficult for a user to cleanly and easily access the contained material in a hurried manner. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved cosmetic containers.